Brewing Storms
by ConsumingDarkness
Summary: RR! P-13 to be for later chapters. Chapter Three is up! Daine is still on the burning ship, will she survive and save the Emperor and his people. To find out, click on the story and READ. But don't forget to add a nice REVIEW to this.
1. Proposition

A/N: Hey everyone. New fanfic. I had one up a few years ago for a story based off of ­A Separate Peace. Ok I am sure there are those out there who detest the book, but I thought it wasn't that bad. Don't worry I took it down, 'cause my writing muses left me. But back to the story at hand. This a few years after The Realms of the Gods, I am not sure how many years exactly, but I am putting Daine in the range of early 20s. So read and review! Enjoy!

~Achaia Athena

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They only belong to the great Tamora Pierce of course. So no one come knocking on my door! 

                                                --------------------------------

The day was clouded as a blue-gray eyed brunette and her companion journeyed to the palace of King Jonathan III and Queen Thayet in the glorious city of Corus, the capital of Tortall, since her escape from Galla with Onua of the Queen's Riders, those five or six years ago. 

Daine Sarrasi looked back to her first year here, she remembered herself being shy of other people, afraid to tell her story and fear that her wild magic would go rogue. And thanks to her teacher and companion Numair Salamalin, for all the years she had been in Tortall, she was able to control it and save the country from annihilation due to the wickedness of the former Emperor of Carthak, Ozorne. But now Ozorne was dead, his Stormwing form buried deep in the ground, forever there and never to return. His nephew and heir Kaddar was now Emperor of Carthak and put the people's trust in the ruler and the gods. 

_I wonder if Kitten is well in Carthak. Probably has figured out how to whistle every lock in the palace by now. _Daine smiled to herself. _And I bet Kaddar is having fun showing her off._ _The two of them certainly hit it off very well when I first came with the Tortallian delegation. _ _To think Kaddar is the emperor! I still can't believe it! _The clop of the horses' hooves broke her thoughts for a while. Daine looked around, the land looked peaceful. There didn't seem to be anything to watch for. So she was able to return back to her thoughts.  

_Kaddar _she thought._ It has been a long time since I have seen him._ _I wonder if…_ She returned back to reality when her gentle mare Cloud nipped her lightly on her arm.

 –_What are you think about? - _she asked_. –The storkman maybe? – _asked Cloudwickedly_._ Daine held back an urge to kick her mount hard. 

_–No I was not thinking about him. I was wondering how Kaddar was doing now. - _retorted Daine. 

She stole a quick glance at Numair, who was riding next to her on his own placid gelding, Spots, and she saw that he was drifting away in dreamland. Gleefully, she mind called to his mount. 

–_Spots !- _she called. –_I think Sleeping Beauty needs a reality check!_- 

Spots changed his easy gait, to a canter, Numair woke with a start and was left to cling his mount's mane. Giving Cloud a gentle kick, she set off after the clinging Numair and his mount. A wide grin spread on Daine's face, when Numair was thrown out of his saddle, and landed on the ground nearby. Numair glared up at his grinning pupil who halted her mount next to him.

"Not funny," he said getting up and dusting himself off. "Not funny at all. And you'll pay for that trick."

"What did I do?" Daine asked, her eyes open innocently. "I swear by the Goddess I did nothing."

"Uh, uh. I know you were part of this trick. Don't you deny it. By Mirthros, I know you were part of this confederacy, maybe even the lead."  

As he was about to mount back on Spots, both Daine and Numair heard the sounds of hooves on the road behind them. All of a sudden, a group of mounted horsemen rushed by them, leaving a large cloud of dust in their wake.

"Well it looks as if they were in hurry!" huffed Numair. "The least they could have done was inform other travelers of their presence." He attempted to make himself decent by dusting himself off once again.

"Oh, Numair, do stop worrying about your appearance, it's not like the King is going to order you to take a bath or anything!" laughed Daine. "The worst he could do probably is complain, that's all.'

"Well, still, they at least could have…" 

Daine interrupted him. "What I am worried about is why those knights were in such a hurry. From what I could tell they looked like King Jonathan's messengers because they had his insignia on one of the scrolls, sticking out of one of the rider's saddlebags."

"Then their destination must be Corus, where else!"

"We better return to the capital in a hurry!" 

And with that, Daine gave Cloud's rump a swift kick, and off she went in the direction of the messengers went. Numair soon followed on Spots.

"Magelet, next time you're in a hurry, do try to warn me." Numair panted as he caught up to Cloud. 

:"The king might need us, that's why I am in a hurry!" snapped Daine. 

                                                            ****************

They soon reached the capital of Tortall, in the mid-afternoon. They risked camping out in the forests last night, so they could return looking rested and alert. The city was bustling with people going to the market. With a bit of pushing and shoving, Daine and Numair soon reached the road to the palace. Giving Cloud and Spots to the care of one of the stable hands on duty, Daine and Numair entered the palace. Upon their entrance, a page came rushing to greet them.

"If you be Lady Daine and Sir Numair, I am ordered to bring you to King Jonathan's study." 

"We are whom you speak of," answered Daine. "But please I am no 'lady' nor is he," eyes glinting with laughter, "a 'sir'" 

"Well since we are whom you are looking for, may you lead us to the king." Numair interrupted.

"Of course, follow me."

As they followed the page through the many corridors, Numair whispered to Daine with mock-severity, "Thanks for telling him, that I am not a 'sir', now I wonder what the whole palace will think of me now." Daine just giggled. But before Numair could again glare at her, they had reached King Jonathan's study.

"Your Majesty, Mistress Daine, and the mage, Numair," the page announced with much importance. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, no, nothing more, Javier, please. You may go." Answered a voice. His voice held a hint of regal formality.

The page left, widening the door, to allow Daine and Numair to enter. 

"Your Majesty," bowed Numair, when he came into focus of a striking pair of blue-eyes. Daine followed his example and curtsied.

"No, please none of that," implored King Jonathan. "I have had enough of that for today. First from everyone here each morning, afternoon, and night, and then the messengers from yesterday afternoon. Come join me here and enjoy these treats from the kitchens." He gestured toward the table, which was indeed covered with treats.

Daine and Numair sat themselves in the plushy furniture in the room. Daine reached for what looked like a lemon tart, but when she bit into it, the flavor surprised her. 

"Banana! I never had a banana cream tart. Quite delicious!" she exclaimed with pleasure. 

"I'll be sure to tell Javier to tell the cook." King Jonathan smiled. 

"Your Majesty, you called for us did you not?" inquired Numair as he ate his own chocolate snack. "And I am sure it is not to test taste this food."

"You are right, Numair. I did not call you to test taste these treats. I called you both because he has to do with the message I received from the southern border yesterday."

"You mean those riders that overtook us yesterday were messengers from the southern boarder!" exclaimed Daine. "That means the message comes from the Emperor!"

"I wonder why Kaddar, I mean Emperor Kaddar, would send a missive, not unless it's really urgent." Numair reasoned. "Well, what did it say?" He turned to look at King Jonathan.

"Some of the nobles, there are rebelling. They want the empire to be the same way,… the same way it was **before** the war. But of course that's not possible, the Cathakis should move on from the old regime of Ozorne. That is my thought, though." 

"And why do you need us? Do you want us to go down there and…visit?" asked Daine.

The king sighed. "Yes, that's what I want. I am requesting the both of you to go down there because I think the Emperor would like to see a friendly face of someone he knows he could trust. I would send Lindhall, but he is busy this year teaching all the students about our history with Carthak and what is like to be northerner there." King Jonathan looked at Daine and Numair, his eyes questioning them. "So do the two of you think you're up to the job?"

"It _has_ been a long time since, both Numair and I have seen his Majesty since he came to the throne." Daine contemplated. "Numair, what do you think?" She turned to her own love and companion. 

"Well dearest, I think we should go and see what support we can give his most serene ruler Kaddar, our support at most, maybe even some advice, if need be." _I wonder how Daine will react when she sees his High-, no his Majesty. _He gave a glimpse at his student and lover. She was talking with King Jonathan, her face alive with vivid anticipation. _I hope all goes well at Carthak, for I have this strange feeling a storm is going to crash on us soon._ He came out of his thoughts when King Jonathan cleared his throat, to give his final words.

"Then it is decided. You shall leave in three days time," proclaimed King Jonathan.

                                                            ------------------------

A/N: That is where I leave it for now. So tell me what is this storm that Numair thinks is coming? No don't answer that, the next chapter will. So give me those reviews, and maybe I will be kind enough and grant you the second chapter soon enough. 

~Achaia Athena


	2. Arrival at Carthak

A/N: Ok I have gotten 8 reviews for a start. That is good, very good. I would like to thank those people for them. I am glad you all like this story, even though this is a cheesy idea. Alright before I give you guys the next chapter, I would like to thank the following people as follows:

Gossiptalk: You really think this good! I am greatly honored. No one has ever told me that. Thanks! J

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Ah, all the compliments. And to think it has been a while since I posted on ffn.net. I am so happy you                                  love this story! As for it being D/N, that idea is still undecided. And I am amazed that mine is one of

         the few good stories worth waiting for, no one has ever told me that. Thanks so much, 'cause it means 

        means a lot to me. 

Lioness: So you want D/N not D/K, huh. Well I don't know maybe something will happen. I don't know. Only the       muses know. ***Stares at the sky mysteriously***

Coley: I am happy you like the plot. This idea has been growing in my head for about a year. Took me a while to put it            up.

Glynnis: Thanks for telling me this is a good read. I am always happy to receive compliments.

Unknown: Glad you think this is good. As I said before, I don't know for certain whom Daine is going to be with. I leave it                  to the muses.

Lightshine: Well here is the second chapter. I hope you like it.

Kit49: Ah, you are the only person that hasn't asked for a D/N pairing in words. Get your rain gear, 'cause I think the

 storm is coming soon! ***grins* **I love triangles, especially when it has two guys vying for a woman. Always fun to

 write about. ***Rubs hands together, with a mischievous grin covering face***

To all my reviewers: If you guys have any ideas in which I could improve this, do tell me! I don't mean having this become a D/N fanfic or anything, but something constructive that will help to improve the plot. I mean to bring in a nice hurricane just like Isabelle.  E-mail me at mysticdarkrose@yahoo.com if you have any ideas. Ok. Cheers! J 

~Achaia Athenae

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*[In the Previous Chapter]*

 "Then it is decided. You shall leave in three days time," proclaimed King Jonathan.

*[Present Chapter]*

"Ah, it is so good to be here again!" exclaimed Daine as she leaned over the boat's railing as she let the wind play with her curly brown tresses. "To feel the warm breeze again, to see the university in the distance, and of course see the animals that live here. Life feels good here." Turning to Numair, who stood next to her she questioned. "Don't you think so too?"

"What? Oh yes, I think it is very…um…good to be back," He blushed with embarrassment. "The weather here is so… nice," he finished lamely. _She misses this place that much?_ He took a glimpse at his one-time student and now, lover. She was looking at the water, observing all the little fishes darting in the water wistfully. "Do you want to change and join them down there?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I wish I could, but we'll reach the Thak's Gate soon, I think. And I don't want to meet the Emperor wet, like the last time I did.  Although that was a different Emperor, this is the new one and he is my friend." 

"Oh, 'cause if you were going to join those fish," he nodded toward the darting fish in the water, " I was about to suggest to you, that you avoid the crocodiles in these waters." _Does Daine miss Kaddar? I wish I could figure out her feelings about him._

"You mean those big monsters lying over there," she pointed toward the log looking animals on the other bank, unaware of Numair's stillness. "They're harmless once you get to know them. I think I could find something interesting from them." She closed her eyes and took a tendril of her copper magic and touched it lightly on each of the sunning beasts. 

 Hello? she gave the beasts a mental poke. Sorry to awake you, but I though maybe one of your kind would remember me?"

            Who dares wake us! Daine heard from one of the beasts moan.

            I wish we knew. Smells like a northerner. Answered another

            I think it is, she smells like it. Maybe the one old Aziliz told us about?

The last of the log-looking animals to speak turned to where Daine stood. We may know you- 

Are you the one who stole old Aziliz's meal those few summers ago? Interrupted the first crocodile.

Of course she is! Don't be stupid. She smells of the rivers and pines of the north! Retorted the second crocodile. 

"All your kind know about me?" asked Daine.

Of course, every crocodile knows about you, we've never had something like that happen to us. Someone taking our meal from us. The third crocodile gave her a toothy grin.

So she is the one! Exclaimed the other two. We know all about _you_.

"You do don't you? How?"

Old Aziliz told us. She was the crocodile that first spoke to you. Answered the first crocodile. She was our granny. 

It's a most entertaining tale. Added the second crocodile.

We would tell you, but…-  started the first

-…but we have meals to catch. finished the third.

"Yes, I understand that. Well, its good, to speak to your kind again. Do tell your granny, that I am grateful she is not angry at me for stealing her meal so many years ago."

We will tell her that. Good bye! I am sure we'll meet again soon enough. Called all three as they slipped back into the river and headed upstream to catch their meal.

Daine turned to Numair who had only heard her half of the conversation. "They all know about me and me saving Zek from the river, so many years ago."

"Not surprised, crocodiles tell each other everything and have amazing memories from what I hear. Their great gossips, just to tell you." 

"I wonder if there is anything else new that I will find here."

But before Numair could comment, a gong sounded three times across the harbor, everyone bowed their heads not to the ground, but low enough that everyone didn't look like they were frogs. Looking ahead from their boat, Daine and Numair saw that a path had been opened from their own ship in the busy in the harbor to what seemed to be a canal lock. A high-powered and richly adorned boat came down the path, rowed by what seemed to be unchained slaves.  It seemed that the emperor had decided to meet them before they reached land unlike his predecessor, the once Emperor Mage, later dead Stormwing leader, Ozorne. A servant came to them and indicating one of the small boats heading their way, he said. 

"Sir, my lady, please follow me. The emperor wishes you to come join him on his boat for the rest of the journey."

"But what about our luggage?" asked Numair.

"Do not worry, someone else will deal with that," answered the servant. 

"We follow you with good grace then," replied Daine with a smile. 

***********

The servant led them to the small dais situated under the shade of a large canopy. And there sat the recently crowned Emperor, dressed simply in a calf length lapis lazuli colored tunic of silk. But again it was the amount of jewelry he wore that awed Daine. Three gold earrings twinkled from his left ear, while another gold decorated his right, along with his traditional ruby drops. The twinkle from his wrist led Daine to see that he wore the protective ruby bracelet. Daine and Numair stopped at the foot of the steps.

"Your Imperial Majesty, it's a great honor for you to allow us to return," Numair greeted with a low bow. 

"We hope that you are doing well since we last saw you," Daine added with a curtsey and a small smile. "Because I must add, that the last time, we were here, it wasn't the _best_ of times."

"Drop the formal act, both of you," he nodded to them, "I don't need more subjects giving me any more formalities. Besides you both are not my subjects, but my friends, so please, arise." He walked down the steps and stood in front of them. "Now how are both of you? The king and queen? The King's Champion? How about…?"

"Hold on, Kaddar, one question at a time!" Daine said with a laugh. "We will tell you the news from Tortall as fast as we can." 

"We have much to tell you, I assure you," added Numair with a smile. "But of course you will have to tell any news from Carthak, since neither of us have been here since your coronation those few years back."

"Yes, it seems I have much to tell you, both," Kaddar replied. "Join me on the outside deck."

The trio, with Daine in the center, basked in the sun's rays as they leaned against the boat's railing. 

_This place really is different. You know there is something missing here _thought Daine. Turning to Kaddar, "Your Imp-, sorry, Kaddar, do you not have any slaves here? For I hear no sounds of whips or drums on this boat."

"So, you have noticed a difference," observed Kaddar. "You're right, there are no slaves here in Carthak, most of the slaves near the capital are all free men and women. They all earn their own wages by their own labor. Some even own their own shops in the city if they have any particular trade."

"But, what about the other parts of the Empire," asked Numair, "surely they wouldn't agree with that."

"You are right. There is no way for me to be sure that all my subjects obey that law. And the freedom of slaves is one of the many reasons, many nobles from the far reaches of my empire don't pay their allegiance to me."

"But surely there can be some kind of compromise formed between the both you, isn't there?" asked Daine.

"We have been working on that, but the nobles are demanding so much." Kaddar sighed. "They still want the old ways when my uncle was Emperor."

"Is there any particular leader of these obviously rebellious nobles?" asked Numair. 

Kaddar nodded. "The ruling noble in Ekallatum, Duke Zephor. My spies tell me that he plans a rebellion against me soon. It may have started already; I already suspect that he has spies in my household, so the two of you be careful. You're not part of this in any way."

"We are part of any thing," answered Daine with a smile. "No matter how far apart it is from our original plans."

"Somehow we always end up in those kind of situations," added Numair. "But two of us shall try to stay out this as best we can."

"Good, I hope that Mithros bless you both a safe visit. But we are near to the new palace."

And for the rest of the trip, Daine and Numair observed the new layout of the Carthaki Empire with awe. Kaddar had certainly done a good job rebuilding the city since the last time they were here. He even took Daine's suggestion and relocated the palace to another location, still close to the water, but far from where the banks where the rats nested. Economy was growing through trade, and the most of the more important documents were reproduced by another census of the Empire's productivity and growth. All seemed well. 

"Your Imperial Majesty!" a slave ran to where the group stood, he bowed quickly, then looked back to the Emperor. "The is a fire on board the ship, we don't know how it started, but it is spreading fast!" 

"What!" exclaimed the Emperor. "Order a total evacuation of the crew, but first get us a boat so we may get to land safely." Turning to Daine and Numair. "Please excuse me, I must check the safety of the crew on board."

"I wonder how the fire started," muttered Numair quietly to Daine.

"It _could_ be one of Kaddar's enemies' spies," answered Daine in hushed whisper. "He did say he suspected spies in his court."

"Well, it seems we have landed right into the situation."

"Even though, Kaddar did warn us to stay out. You did say that we always did seem to fall into a situation. Do you have Foresight or something?"

"No, magelet. It was just a feeling, that's all." _I am sorry, Daine, I can't tell you all my secrets. _

A servant came up to them. "My lord, my lady, please, the Emperor insists that you board the safety boats immediately, he himself will join you as soon as possible. So if you will please." 

As Daine and Numair headed for the safety boats hurriedly, they heard a great crash behind them. One of the two masts had collapsed, and was weighing down the boat. 

"Come on, Daine!" Numair yelled. "This boat could sink any time soon!"

"But the Emperor and the crew are still here, and the rats tell me that, the stairs down below are blinded by smoke!"

"Think of yourself, Daine, not everyone else!"

"But if we lose Kaddar now…" 

"Daine, just come on board!"

"No, I am going below, you can follow or not, but my mind is set!" And with that Daine turned around and headed for below deck. 

"Daine!!" Numair yelled behind her. But Daine did not look back.

A/N: So peeps, what do you thinks going to happen? Will Daine survive? The crew? Kaddar? Is this good or anything? I hope so! Review, Review, Review!!!! And I suggest you all read Tammy's new book, Trickster's Choice about Alanna's daughter, Alianne and her adventure in the Copper Isles and how it is not fun to bet with the Trickster. You would know Alianne as one of the four-year old twins in the Immortal series. I would give a good review, but I found it too like a fanfiction. But I will leave it to you to determine whether or not it is good. I am still formulating the third chapter, but hopefully it shall be up by November. Until then. Adieu! Adieu! Adieu!

~Achaia Athenae 


	3. Fire On Deck

A/N: So sorry this is late! But I had a load of other priorities. And I have no school today due to snow, so I decided to finish this up. Again I will try to better with updating, but I have midterms in less than a week. So don't expect one until somewhre near Christmas. 

Thanks: I would like to thank all my reviewers. Although I would like to thank each of you individually, I have decided that you guys would rather get on the story, so thanks to all. Although just for everyone to know, I am letting the story flow without a definite central pair. 

            ~Achaia Athenae

*[In the Previous Chapter]*

"Daine!!" Numair yelled behind her. But Daine did not look back.

*[Present Chapter]*

Daine just kept on running, ignoring Numair's voice from behind her. Her thoughts were scattered as she wildly searched for some way to get to the deck below. 

 _Kaddar, you can't die! Not now!_ Daine thought to herself. _Not now! _

**************

_Daine, why are you doing this? _Numair thought sadly. _Why think of _him _when you have me? _Numair just watched with worry and anticipation as he saw his Daine's shape dart around the burning boat, looking for something. 

**********

"Calm down, please!" Kaddar looked all around him. Free blacks, free _worried_ blacks were all shivering with fear, a fear of death. Below deck, it was smoky; the fire was gaining on them. Everyone down below was trying to cover his or her faces from the smoke. 

He could leave them all here if he wanted to, but that would mean that he considered them slaves, and that was not what he wanted to show them. They were his people, and by Mithros, he will save them all, even if it meant an early death for him, but at least he would die knowing that he saved his people cause he loved them, not because he thought only of their labor. 

As he mulled over his thoughts, the sound of feet thumping above deck, spurned him away from his dire thoughts. 

"Excuse me, hello?" Kaddar called, while at the same time knocking on the ceiling. "Can you hear me? Anyone up there!"

When the free blacks below deck saw what their lord and ruler was doing, they joined in the noisemaking, in hopes that someone would find them. When all joined in the knocking, it kept their minds off their dire situation, for the time being at least. 

**********

Daine, who was wandering the deck restlessly, did not observe all the noisemaking beneath her feet, for she was too deep in worry and she thought all the racket was just her heart beating in her head. But as the pain in her head started to subside, she took notice that there was still some sort of noise still going on. Creeping across the floor with her head bent to the wooden deck of the boat, Daine attempted to figure out the source of the sound. Taking a glimpse toward the burning end of the boat, she saw that she didn't have much time to lose. Crawling along the deck, Daine knocked against the wood until her knuckles started to hurt that she had to substitute to using her palms, but she relentlessly continued. 

**********

But down below… 

            "Your Imperial Majesty!" cried a slave, "we won't be saved, for it is too late!" 

Kaddar looked to where the slave was pointing. And sure enough, the blazes were closing in on them. And in no time, would their dead bodies be found, burnt and scorched. The storeroom where they were all huddled in was starting to become an oven. Praying to the Graveyard Hag, the patron goddess of Carthak, Kaddar begged her to save him from this inferno. For he did not want to die, not now, nor any sooner, no matter what dangers he would go through, he swore to himself that he would live until he breathed his last dying breath. He could hear the sounds of coughing around him; his people were dying of the heat. _Please goddess, send someone to find us!_ And with that last plead, his own body hit the ground.

**********

Daine jumped up with a jolt. Kaddar was near death; she could feel it. Somewhere he was dying. Dying because she can't him. _If only I had something that was of his…Wait a minute! _ Rushing to where the dais stood, Daine grabbed the golden cloak that lay there. 

It had been left there because Kaddar thought it was too burdensome to wear, and left it there for the servants to later pick it up. Dropping the cloak on the deck next to herself, Daine closed her eyes and thought of the Long Lake wolf back home in Tortall. She felt the bones in her body began to shape to that of a wolf. 

Opening her eyes, Daine saw no color, only black and white and the shades of gray, she felt proud because she was in the shape of her canine brothers and sisters from home. She walked gingerly, careful not to step too hard on her paws, because the pads on her paws were still tender because she had been out this shape for too long, and she hadn't toughened them up enough to the point in which they won't start to be hurting. 

Giving a wolfish shrug, Daine took a few sniffs of the cloak to get a scent of Kaddar, which would help her find him. Her nose found his scent to be musky, salty, along with a smell of soap and sweat, which surprisingly, was pleasing to her. Creeping across the deck, her head bent to the ground, Daine searched for the Emperor, for he was her friend. Her nose shifted through the different scents as she searched. The smoke was starting to make her vision hazy, but the wolf-Daine, trudged on, undaunted by the hindrance. 

**********

            Numair just watched with horror as he looked at the burning ship from his own little safety boat, that was only a few meters away, waiting for the Emperor to appear, but it seemed like an eternity. And he felt his heart squeeze because his worry was increasing as he saw the red-orange flames leap out to other parts of the ship, so close to his Daine. _No, wait a minute! Did she shapeshift? _Squinting his eyes, Numair saw only one form on deck, and from his distance he could see it was that of a large canine. _Maybe a wolf? _He couldn't tell exactly what animal, but it gave him encouragement because he saw that his own little love was using her magic. Magic she gained from her father, Weiryn, the hunt god. _Weiryn, give your daughter all that she needs to get through this! _Numair begged as he just stared out to the boat.

**********

And as if in answer to Numair's plea: 

The wolf-Daine, who had been wandering the deck, while at the same time, trying to avoid the leaping fingers of fire, caught a faint whiff of the scent she searched for. Joy and eagerness filled her with shimmering hope. Using the cloak she had been dragging with her, the wolf-Daine used it to mark the area where she had caught the scent. With her eyes, she quickly scanned the deck, noting item, which could be used to help her break through to the deck below, her eyes lit up, when she caught sight of a crowbar near one of the many boxes nearby. 

Needing to change back into her human form, the wolf-Daine closed her eyes and thought of herself riding Cloud in the Royal Forest, laughing with the trainees during lunch and just enjoying life to the fullest. When she awoke from her daydream, Daine saw herself, naked, but otherwise in her right form. Ignoring her nudity, Daine ran to where the heavy crowbar lied, and heaved it to where the clock marked the area of where she sensed Kaddar's presence. Holding the bar, above her head, Daine slammed it back on the wood; she continued to that, but at the same time, she did not pay attention to the flames on the fire. 

**********

Numair thanked Weiryn gratefully for showing Daine the way, but still there was still more danger to come. He watched as Daine hit the deck with the crowbar; he liked the way she looked, she looked like a warrior, a fighter. But as he admired the view, from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the fiery mess, creeping around Daine until she was almost all surrounded by its all-consuming mass. It seemed too late now. It seemed death was impending upon her, and he could do nothing. Numair tried to get the picture of his Daine's body being buried in the ground, forever away from his touch, but it clouded him with unhappy grievances.

**********

Daine hammered at the deck, but it showed its resilience, it did not want to be broken through. At least, not yet. But as she continued, she felt herself getting overheated, as perspiration ran down her brow. Taking a quick peek around her, she almost jumped back, but it was the heat blazing behind her that hindered her from doing that. She was surrounded by fire on all sides. 

A/N: Finally at a place I can stop at! What do you guys think so far. Any opinions on Tammy's new book Trickster's Choice? Tell me in your review for everyone to see. 

~Achaia Athenae


End file.
